The present invention relates generally to accessories for controlling the sound of an acoustical guitar and, specifically, to a volume and tone control accessory for such a guitar.
Acoustical guitars are known for a rich and mellow sound which some people favor over the sound produced by an electirc guitar. In order to increase the volume of acoustic guitars, however, these guitars are often fitted with an electrical pickup which is connected by means of an input jack to a standard electrical amplifier of the type used with an electric guitar. This arrangement allows the musician to obtain increased volume from his instrument while maintaining the desired acoustic character of the sound produced.
A common method for adapting a standard acoustical guitar for electrical play involves the insertion of a narrow metal strip called the "pickup" between the saddle and the bridge of the guitar proximate the point where the strings terminate at the saddle area. The pickup has two electrical leads which are passed within the guitar body to the female jack portion of a standard electrical input jack. The female jack portion can be passed through the "button hole" opening at the rear of the guitar body which normally retains the button strap for attaching one end of a guitar neck strap. By enlarging the button hole slightly, the female jack portion can protrude from the button hole without the necessity of cutting additional holes in the guitar body. This type of modification to the acoustical guitar is well known to those in the industry and allows the guitar to be electrically adapted with a minimum of alteration to the guitar body which is often times hand crafted and extremely valuable. Other pickups are mounted on the bridge plate on the inside of the body of the guitar, but otherwise the procedure is the same.
The female jack portion of the modified guitar would then be connected to a standard amplifier by using a connecting cord which was fitted with male jack portions at either end thereof. One male portion would be inserted within the female jack portion on the guitar and the male jack portion at the opposite end of the electrical cord would be inserted in a female jack portion on the power amplifier. The sound of the guitar could then be controlled by using the electrical controls on the power amplifier.
The disadvantage of this arrangement is that the power amplifier is often located in an inconvenient position for easy access by a performing musician.
There exists a need, therefore, for a control means for controlling the sound from an electrically adapted acoustical guitar which is easily accessible to the musician while performing.
There exists a need for such a control accessory which can be used with an electrically adapted acoustical guiter without the necessity of drilling or cutting additional openings in the guitar body or otherwise altering the appearance of the guitar.